


god wanted to fuck the prophets

by Ducks_need_rights_too



Category: The Bible, abrahamic religion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducks_need_rights_too/pseuds/Ducks_need_rights_too
Summary: fan theory





	

God chose the prophets cause he wanted to fuck them.  
thats the only reason.

he was lonely


End file.
